


Put A Ring On It

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: what's better than a Christmas proposal





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know like half of my 25 days of sterek stuff have included a proposal but today's prompt was actually 'christmas proposal'

Christmas proposals were so cheesy but Stiles didn’t care. He had the perfect engagement ring and it was burning a hole in his pocket as he waited for the right moment to propose to Derek. 

They had been walking around the plaza, looking at the lights and the tree that had been put up. 

“Stiles are you okay? You seem jittery today babe.”

Of course Derek could sense his nerves. He was a wreck. Proposing to someone is the biggest thing ever and he was so sure he’d mess it up and he didn’t want that to happen. 

He practiced his speech in the mirror 7 times that morning, his hair a mess from the amount of times that he ran his hands through it out of sheer stress.

“Can we stop for a minute?” Stiles asked. They were in the perfect spot. There was a bench nearby and the tree was in the background and Stiles knew it felt right. 

They sat down on the bench, both admiring the bright tree and the buzz of the people around them. 

“You know I love you right?” Stiles asked, taking Derek’s hand in his. 

“Of course I do. I love you too Stiles.”

“Okay. Cool, yeah.”

“Was that all?”

“No. Um okay so I had this all planned out and I practiced this so many times this morning. Except now it’s time and I can’t remember a single word of what I wanted to say so bear with me alright?”

Stiles slid off the bench, getting down on one knee as he stuffed his hand in his pocket, pulling out the ring box. 

He took a deep breath before starting. 

“Derek, I love you so much. For so long I never thought I would find anyone. I never thought anyone would genuinely love me and want to be with me. And then I met you. And I know I was a pain in your ass for so long but I can’t begin to express how glad I am that we moved past that. You make the dark days a little brighter and I am eternally grateful for that. You have no idea how much better you make my life, from big things like holding me when I have a panic attack to when you buy me chocolate on the way home as a little treat. These last 3 years with you have been the best. I know we can get snarky with each other a lot but there’s no one in the world I want to yell at sarcastically. And my dad loves you. He’s always talking about how you’re like a son to him and he’ll be so happy to have you as an official son. Derek Hale you make me the happiest man in the world and there’s no one else I want to raise a family and grow old with. Will you marry me?” 

Stiles felt his heart beating out of his chest as he looked up at Derek, waiting for an answer. 

“Yes, yes, of course” Derek said, a bright smile on his face. He grabbed Stiles, pulling him up so they could kiss. 

Stiles felt a wave of relief and then utter happiness wash over him as Derek pulled him in for a kiss, grabbing Stiles by the waist and holding him closer.   
Stiles took the ring out of the box, slipping it on Derek’s finger. 

“I know Christmas proposals are cheesy and all but I’ve had this ring for a week and it was driving me insane to not give it to you,” Stiles said as they linked hands, walking down the street back towards their car. 

“It’s okay. I liked it babe.”

Stiles couldn’t believe that this was his life. Derek Hale was his and he held his hand and called him babe and Stiles was SO looking forward to the rest of his life.


End file.
